Kirche's Familaur
by The Pootamis
Summary: A simple trade for one's heart desire. To think all it would take would be a small little book. Such a fitting reward for a small little girl living in a woman's world.


_How? How could she possibly have ended up with….him?_

A thought that has furious been on her mind ever since that moment. Ever since the moment he had been summoned to this world a couple short days ago. A moment that she can remember like it was yesterday.

Remember how she had been the last one left to summon her familiar. The familiar of Zero. That had been the nickname that she along with many of her classmates had already picked out for the unfortunate creature that dare came from the gateway.

And yet it hadn't been a creature that came through from the other side. No it was much different. Very different from the creatures that had been summoned. What came out from the other side was no dragon. Was no magical creature. No he had come out from the other side.

A boy. No she couldn't think of him like that. Not after everything that she has seen from him. No but a man. A man had been summoned here to this world. A man despite her laughs from the beginning along with her fellow classmates couldn't help but intrigue her.

This intrigue that grew by the second as she took in his unique clothes. Clothes from another world. A style much different than what she and her fellow classmates wore.

From the way he acted. Far from a nobleman she would admit. No manners to speak of anywhere. No proper hygiene especially if the dirt on his face was any indication and yet it seemed proper.

This man was not of their world. A truly one of a kind man. A man that everyone could learn so much about. Learn about a different world. Learn the ways of how others act elsewhere.

A deep intrigue that has followed her everywhere she has gone. An intrigue that had only gotten deeper once she had seen him interact with her world. Had seen him show that he truly was different from them. A truly one of a kind familaur.

An familaur that she had seen tried to be treated like a dog once he tried to sit by his master only to be told his place was at her feet. Something that the girl wasn't all that wrong about and yet made her feel a bit of anger towards her rival.

A rival that truly had no idea how unique her familiar truly is but she would find out. She would find out along with the rest of them in the coming days once it had happened. Once he had shown what he is capable of.

What many had considered to be a foolish duel. A foolish duel for the familaur that is. Oh how she could admire Guiche from his wisdom for a split second but only for a second.

How this nobleman challenged Zero's familiar to a duel once his scheme to date two women had been revealed to everyone. Oh how this man from another world is a naughty boy indeed. A boy that she would watch with her own eyes become a man.

A man that would not back down from the challenge. Would not quit despite how many times he would fall. Despite how many blows his body would receive. A familiar that had looked to be defeated until something bizarre had happened.

Until the moment his hand touched a sword. Touched a sword given to him by his enemy before a glow had been seen. A glow coming from the symbol on his hand. A glow that would fade away from his hand but not from his eyes.

Oh how his eyes glowed up as though he had changed into someone else. A look that had made her heart pound hard in her chest. Had made her panties start to get wet as he charged forward completely demolishing the line of defense Guiche had set in his path making the stone golems look like child's play.

How at that moment she would admit he became her sole focus. Became her sole man of her affections. A man that she would have rushed over and kissed on the spot if he didn't collapse seconds later.

Collapse and still not wake from his three day coma that he now finds himself in. The same state that she sees him in now. Sees him lying in the medical facility located inside of the academy with numerous bandages across his body.

A man that was here for the pickens, was here awaiting to be showered with love and if Zero didn't want to be that woman then she was ready to take control. Afterall who knew better than her when it came to love.

The very woman that is considered to be the most desirable woman in the whole entire academy. Some would say even across every empire in the world. A woman who many have told stories about. Stories of her beauty.

Such stories that she has heard of and laughed at on some occasions. Yet there was one thing about each of them that held some truth. She is still pure. A woman that has never been touched by any man in a sexual way. Sure maybe the occasional kiss here or there on the cheek but nothing more.

She would not allow it. She would not allow for any further advancement until she would find him. The one choosing for her. The man of her dreams. A man that she has yet to meet here at this academy. Hell she has never met him in any empire. Not until him.

Not until she had seen the man that she now looks down towards as she sits silently on the edge of his bed. The very place she could be found every single day once classes had concluded looking down towards him like he is a Christmas present just waiting to be unwrapped and she would do so.

She would unwrap this gift from another world soon enough. She just has one more obstacle to overcome. An obstacle that she wished she could avoid but fate had other ideas.

_Better get this over with._

Letting out a sigh in frustration rising up to her feet silently making her way across the room as her hand comes down to rest on the handle of the door turning back her head to face him a seductive smile comes across Kirche's face before she blows him a kiss.

" I'll be back soon so please try to do your best to not tire yourself out. That will be my job."

Sending him a quick wink exiting out of the infirmary making sure to silently close the door behind herself in short work of entering into her assigned dorm retrieving the necessary items needed for her plan to succeed racing out with a special heirloom tucked underneath her robes as she nears the dorm that her objective resigns in only to find her making her way towards her trying her best to hide the smile that wants to break across her face schooling her emotions slowing down into a walk Kirche comes to a complete stop in the middle of the hallway.

" Hey Louise? Long time no see."

Instantly getting a reaction in the form of the small pink haired girl coming to a complete halt and snap her head up towards her with eyes full of suspicious making sure to show that she is not holding her wand slowly Kirche raises up her hands in mock surrender.

" Relax little lemon. Despite our….shall, I dare say unique relationship i'm not here to fight. In fact, I'm here to help you."

Seeing nothing but honestly across her face ignoring the feeling in her gut that there is more to what is going on Louise raises up an eyebrow in question.

" Help me how and don't call me lemon!"

Not even bothering to suppress her lips from curling upward reaching into her robes slowly Kirche pulls out a small black book from within that doesn't go unnoticed by Louise. In fact she sees a glint of curiosity in her eyes that just makes her smile widne a bit further.

" What i have come to offer you is a simple trade. Your familiar for…."

" No deal."

Instantly seeing Louise turn around and walk back to where she once came reaching out gently Kirche drops her hand down on the small witch's shoulder.

" Now don't be so hasty. What I offer you is the key to all of your problems."

Getting an eyebrow raised up in response retracting her hand slowly Kirche flips open the book and glances down towards the first page with an ever growing smile.

" You will find the secret to all of my family's success. Unique spells only taught by members of The Zerbst family. Some that i believe will interest you a great deal."

Not even bothering to look up to see her classmate's reaction flipping through the book after a few seconds finding the desired page clearing her throat silently Kirche mutters out.

" The secret to enhancing one's breast size. With a simple flick mutter the words ..."

Instantly seeing Louise reaching over for the book closing the book with a thud raising the book up high a triumph look comes across Kirche's face.

" Oh my? What's wrong? Tired of being a little lemon?"

Unable to keep herself from laughing at the murderous look that she is receiving taking a few steps back lowering the book back down to her side Kirche extends her free hand out towards Louise.

" Do we have a deal?"

Biting the bottom of her lip pondering her options as she looks up from the ground seeing Kirche smiling towards her with a hand extended Louise raises up an eyebrow in question at her.

" Are you sure it will work?"

" Positive. Well i've heard some of my family members talk about the spell in question having great success. As for myself, it was never needed. You could say I'm an all around natural beauty."

Seeing Kirche getting into a quick pose with her free hand on her hip and her head held up high quickly Louise narrows her eyes at her that goes unnoticed.

_More like a natural dairy cow with those udders._

Snapping out of her thoughts as she slowly extends her hand out suddenly with a sudden thought Louise snaps her hand back.

" Wait we can't. He's my familaur. I can't just trade him."

Unable to keep herself from pouting suddenly a smile comes across Kirche's face.

" Well why don't you just summon another one?"

" Another what?"

Rolling her eyes in annoyance doing her best to hide her frustration Kirche forces a smile across her face.

" Another familiar of course."

" But,but,but we can't! We're only allowed to have one."

" Says who?"

" Oh, I don't know everyone!"

Taking a long deep breath turning back to the book in her hands quickly scrimmaging through the pages after a couple of seconds suddenly a wide grin comes across Kirche's face.

" Ah, here we go. How to free yourself of one's familaur. The guide to finding happiness with your chosen familaur. Looks pretty straightforward to me."

Closing the book shut with a thud turning her eyes back towards Louise finding her looking at her with nothing but amazement once again Kirche extends her hand out towards her. A hand that after a few seconds of hesitation she feels be taken into Louise's hand before given a firm shake.

* * *

Feeling as though he has just been run over by a fourteen wheeler and made into total roadkill doing his best to open his eyes only too abruptly close them once the smallest of lights coming from a nearby corner hits him letting out a groan bringing the soft fabric covering his chest up closer to his face after a couple of seconds of laying still in total contentment instantly Saito snaps up into a sitting position causing the blanket that had been covering him to slide down to his lap exposing his bare chest.

A chest that his vision is suddenly drawn too as slowly he inspects his chest. Inspects every piece of his skin looking for any sort of injuries that he might have sustained. Injuries that are nonexistent as he takes everything in.

Takes in the fact that he shows no signs of bruising. No signs that any of his bones are broken. A small miracle itself.

_It must have been some kind of magic._

Magic a word that once ago he would have said wasn't real. There was no such thing as magic. Only in his mangas. Oh how he's learned he was wrong. He was so wrong. Magic indeed exists only not on his world but another.

A world that he has barely scratched the surface of learning yet. A world that in the back of his mind although not his world could be. Afterall who wouldn't want to live in a fairytale world. A world full of magic beings.

A world filled with magical creatures. Well ...he could go without the dragons. Especially ones that would want nothing better to have him for supper.

And speaking of world how long has he been out. Scrunching his eyes together as he tries to piece together his last thoughts before blacking out giving up after a couple of seconds glancing around his surroundings Saito raises up an eyebrow at what he sees.

_Okay where the heck am i? This isn't Louise's room._

Truer words have never been spoken. A room that is much different than the one he has grown accustomed to sleeping on the ground in. No this room was different. This room felt more at home.

The dark blue curtains pulled back in the corner allowing the sunlight to creep into the room. The large king size bed that he finds himself resting in. A bed that feels so cozy that just makes his body contest on ever getting out of.

The massive book shelf off in the corner of the room right next to a large fireplace with what looks to be the fur of a fallen magical animal resting in front of it.

_Yep this is definitely not Louise's room._

Pushing the bed sheets off to the side revealing that he is wearing nothing but his boxers resting his feet down on the cold wooden floorboards reaching up to stretch his arms only to hear a pop come from his back sighing in content looking around the room for any sign of his clothes finding his shirt and pants neatly folded in a leather chair nearby making his way over as he grabs a hold of his shirt and tucks it on a symbol hanging over the fireplace catches his eye.

A symbol of what looks to be the flames of a dragon swirling around a long sword. A symbol at first glance he can't help but think looks rather cool. Something he would certainly see in a manga.

This look of awe that doesn't go unnoticed as another silently makes her way into the room closing and locking the door behind her with a click.

" Oh so you're finally awake. I was wondering when you were going to wake up sleepy head."

Snapping his head towards where he heard the voice coming from suddenly as he finds himself staring into the eyes of Kirche that he finds leaning her back up against the closed door of the dorm puffing out her chest to him instantly Saito's eyes go wide.

Getting the instant reaction that she was looking for depositing her school books down on a nearby table with her eyes only on him making sure to put a little extra way in her hips making her way over to stand behind him reaching out gently Kirche wraps her arms around Saito from behind and presses her chest to his back causing to her satisfaction his face start to turn crimson.

" You like it? It's my family's symbol. It has been in my family's history for generations."

Feeling her hot breath on the side of his ear gulping his throat feeling her hands roaming downward with her fingers grazing his chest through the fabric of his shirt until they rest around his waist doing his best to not have another part of his anatomy react to her touch only to fail terribly feeling his face burning up even more letting out a nervous cough Saito snaps his head to look towards the window located on the far corner of the room not noticing the wicked grin coming across Kirche's face.

" Umm? Not to be rude or anything but why am i here and where is here?"

Feeling her grin only widening playing with the end of his shirt leaning up softly Kirche whispers into his ear.

" Your in my dorm of course. As for the reason why you are here? Well that's a bit more difficult to explain. It would be better if I show you."

Without having a chance to react suddenly as he feels her hand coming down to grab a gentle hold of his erection from the inside his boxers instantly Saito's eyes go as wide as saucers.

" Kirche!?"

Unable to keep the smile from coming across her face from just hearing her name escape his lips slowly pumping her hand up and down as she hears the sound of a moan that is like music to her ears leaning up Kirche whispers into Saito's ear.

" Shhh. Relax. Let me take care of you."

Gently biting the end of his ear causing her to feel his body shake silently moving around until she is standing before him kneeling down reaching up as she lowers down his boxers freeing his member out to her instantly Kirche's eyes go as wide as saucers.

_It's so ...big!_

Snapping out of her dazed licking her lips without giving him a chance to respond leaning forward very slowly Kirche licks the side of Saito's cock all the way up to the tip causing his eyes to shut.

_So this is what it's like? This is what a commoner's cock tastes like. No! Not a commoner! Saito's._

Trying his best to get his thoughts straight as he cracks open his eyes to see a smiling Kirche looking up towards him as her tongue leaves no spot on his cock untouched as though she was licking a lollipop regretfully Saito shakes his head.

" We can't. We shouldn't. What about Louise? She could be here any second."

Shaking her head slowly pumping her hand back and forth causing his head to throw back smiling in satisfaction leaning down Kirche kisses the tip.

" You don't need to worry about that. She is no longer an issue for you are no longer her familiar. Not anymore anyways."

Without giving him a chance to respond leaning down Kirche licks the end of his cock all the way up to his tip causing his eyes to snap shut as a new taste invades her senses. A taste that she can't get enough of as her tongue runs up and down the sides until very slowly she opens her mouth and inserts his cock inward.

Snapping his eyes wide open looking down as he sees Kirche's head bobbing back and forth unable to have a rational thought about anything besides the red haired goddess at his feet not even bothering to hold it back a silent moan escapes Saito's lips.

A sound that sets off another motion in Kirche's head as she increases her speed sucking on the tip while her right hand pumps him before a hand coming down to rest in her hair causes her to crack open an eye to look upward.

Look upward before her eyes widen when she feels him gently pushing her head forward until the tip of his cock hits the back of her throat causing her to breath through her nose. A pressure that continues as slowly she feels him thrusting himself forward as her hands come down to rest on his legs as though they are a railing.

A pumping action that comes to a sudden halt when suddenly she feels something hitting the back of her throat. Something that makes her eyes snap open as she feels something sticky escaping her closed lips.

Feeling him exiting out of her gasping for breath as she reaches up to find a white sticky substance on her finds that taste a bit sweet looking back up towards Saito finding him panting right as his eyes open in a sudden motion rearing back Kirche pushes Saito as hard back as she can.

Pushing him back as he stumbles with his boxers at the bottom of his feet causing him to land back first onto her bed. Wiping off the substance from her lips only to bring her fingers up to suck them clean approaching her bed with an extra sway in her hips just as she nears the bed suddenly Kirche lets out a shriek when she feels herself being picked up and placed on top of the bed with Saito on top of her holding her hands above her head with one hand with a look that sends a pleasant chill up and down her spine.

A chill that only deepens when he rips away at her blouse leaving her in nothing but her black and purple bra before it is quickly ripped away and his lips come to suck on her left nipple causing a moan to escape her lips as her head throws back burrowing into the bed sheets.

" Yes,yes,yes! Don't you dare stop!"

* * *

" Let's see next is Miss Zerbst."

Looking around as he finds a vacant seat where one of his top students Kirche could be located only to not see her anywhere in sight taking a glance to the seat to her right as he finds another top student of his one Charlotte Gallia nose deep in a book clearing his throat as she lifts up her eyes to meet his own a small smile comes across Colbert Jean's face.

" Miss Gallia? Do you happen to know where your classmate may be?"

Taking a quick look to her right finding Kirche's seat vacant turning back towards the professor with a shrug Charlotte returns back to the book in her hands.

" Absent."

Letting out a sigh looking around his students as he finds another student of his nose deep in a small black book muttering to herself raising up an eyebrow Jean watches the student in question glance down towards him with to his satisfaction a small blush coming across her face.

" Miss Valliere? Maybe you care to share with the class? It seems to me what you are reading is more interesting than what I'm teaching."

Unable to keep her blush from deepening shaking her head quickly Louise stores the small black book away in her bag.

" No sir. Just a little bit of light reading you see. It won't happen again."

Receiving a nod in understanding as she watches the professor turn and point his wand causing the chalk to come to life and write the formula of a spell on the board in front of him feeling her face turning back to normal slowly a small grin comes across Louise's face.

_We'll just see who's laughing in the end. No one gets the best of Louise!_

* * *

" Oh yes! Oh yes!"

Rocking herself back and forth with every thrust she feels as she feels her climax getting closer tightening her grip around his waist using her long legs to pull him even deeper into her after one last thrust instantly Kirche screams out Minato's name as her legs go weak and she feels his cum leaking out from her pussy.

A situation that has happened numerous times throughout the night and into the afternoon. Ten times. That was what they were at now. Ten times he has made her cum. Ten times she has felt his sticky cum inside of her pussy.

Ten times they have made love using various positions numerous times. Positions that she questioned at first simply by their name but in the end no more questions were needed. All that was needed was him inside of her just like he is now.

Inside of her as his soaking wet body hovers just above her own. As his eyes search her own as her hand comes up to cup his cheek before she brings his face down for a deep kiss.

A kiss that she breaks off when she feels him sliding out of her and opens her eyes to find him resting on his side facing her.

" So let me see if I got this straight. First you admired me from afar for a few days. You were ready to throw your panties at me the day i kicked blonde's ass. When i was in a coma you made a deal with Louise to ensure my freedom from her. Am I missing anything?"

Tilting her head slightly after a few seconds with her lips curling upwards slowly Kirche shakes her head.

" No that pretty much covers it. Technically speaking you are still Louise's familiar until the little lemon performs the counter spell. I'm sure even her can perform it but if all else fails well i'm sure there is another way for me to break such a bond."

Feeling her index finger gently tracing circles on his chest reaching out to wrap his arms around her pulling her close to his side leaning down to rest his forehead against her own gently Saito kisses the top of Kirche's head causing a smile to come across her face.

" So what now?"

Feeling her smile only widening snuggling closer to his side slowly Kirche closes her eyes as she lets out a sigh in content.

" Well it would be proper for you to meet my parents. We are to be married after all."

Instantly as she feels Saito's body tensing up feeling her smile widening Kirche reaches down covering his hands with her own.

" Maaa,married!"

Nodding her head lowering his hands down to rest against her stomach a bright smile comes across her face.

" Umm hmm. Even now I can feel our child growing inside of me. My mother and father will want to hear the news immediately of our engagement and will want us properly married before the child is born. I will notify the academy shorty about us returning to my homeland of Germania."

Suddenly as she feels Saito's body go rigid cracking open her eyes as she sees him passed out with his forehead leaning against her own unable to keep a small giggle from escaping her lips bringing his head down to rest in her cleavage a wide smile comes across Kirche's face.

* * *

" Let's see here. The guide to enhance one's breast size ...yeah i get that! Now show me how to do it!"

Scrummaging through the notes in front of her as she rereads the paragraph on proper wand techniques to use to perform the task rising up to her face with a sadistic smile without any delay Lousie waives her wand in a fluid motion before she brings the tip down pointing at her chest.

" Expand!"

**Ka Boom!**

Unable to keep herself from coughing at the large cloud of smoke that had erupted around her waving her free hand frantically around doing her best to steer the smoke away after a couple of seconds cracking open her eyes to look down towards her work instantly Louise's eyes go as wide as saucers when she sees no traces of her blouse or her bra underneath.

Hearing the sound of voices quickly approaching snapping her head up as she sees numerous students of the academy making their way around the corner letting out a shriek as her free hand comes up to cover her chest in a sudden move Louise points the end of her wand at them.

" Explosion!"


End file.
